The Hidden One
by Kyoko95
Summary: This story is about a child of Landis...the heir to the Landisian empire to be exact. even the empire was lost many years ago to Archadia, there are still remnants of that time. One being the girl Mira...the daughter of the last ruler of Landis. Rated M for language and other things.


I do not own anything that goes along with Final Fantasy...i only own my oc!

* * *

Mira walked along the streets of Rabanastre, a bored look set upon her delicate features. She let out a soft sigh after hearing that the doors to Lowtown were being blocked by the Imperials since the new Consul's parade was to be held today. She paused as she spotted Vaan walking into the Sandsea, she followed him inside. She saw him speaking to Kytes, who was pointing at the board that was on the wall.

On that board were marks that people were paying for others to kill because they were causing trouble with caravan's and the like. She leaned against the wall as she watched Tomaj walk up to Vaan. His tan skin contrasting slightly with his fair hair. Her own hair which was the color of ebony, thanks to a special dye, contrasted even more so with her pale skin, which tended to make her stand out among the dark skinned Rabanastrans.

She fiddled with the ends of her hair, wishing that she did not have to hide behind this dye, and instead to show those around her what she really looked like. Although there was one person in all of Dalmasca that knew what she looked like without the hair dye, and that was Old Dalan, simple because he was more observant than most and could tell that she used dye on her hair since one day, her brow had become laden with sweat causing the dye to slip of her brows to reveal that they were strawberry blond which is a stark contrast to her dark hair.

She let out a soft sigh as took a small step closer to Vaan and Tomaj, and she looked up at the board and spotted a mark that was named the Rouge Tomato. She tilted her head to the side as she stepped between Tomaj and Vaan and up to the board looking at the bill, feeling the eyes of some of the other patrons. She glanced back at Vaan, "Are you going to hunt it or not?" she asked as she pointed at the bill.

A flustered look flashed across Vaan's surprisingly delicate yet strong features, which soon turned into a scowl. He sighed and nodded, "Yeah I'll go if it means I can get a chance to get out of the city, even for a little bit." He said with a slight grin on his face. Mira nodded at him in return, "Do you mind if I tag along? Don't worry you can claim the bounty for yourself, I do not need nor want the bounty." Vaan cocked his head to the side before nodding slightly and walking out of the Sandsea, Mira following behind him, albeit at a slower pace.

A soft sigh escaped her as she walked toward the East gate, stopping at Amal's weaponry in order to get a new blade. The one she chose was one called Blood Sword, as to why it was named that, she was unsure, maybe because of the color of the metal that was used? But in the end it did not matter, all she cared about is whether or not it was worth the Gil, and according to Amal himself it very much was worth it, so she paid him and left the weapons shop and continued her trek to the East gate where she was to meet Vaan, who was having trouble.

"Oh, gee, that's too bad. You see, it just so happens that your provisioner for the fete tonight... he sent us to pick up a few choice morsels for the dining pleasure of our dear Consul. He wants them quick. He has the writ of transit right here. As you can see it is signed: Migelo. I would simply hate to see the Consul upset because his food wasn't ready on time. And I would simply hate to see him take it out on you." Mira said with a small smile upon her face. The guard she spoke to paled slightly and let them through without another word of protest.

She bumped her shoulder against Vaan's as they went through the gate, "Now what would you have done without me?" She said with a grin as she walked ahead of him slightly. She turned her head to look back at him as she walked out into the Estersand, the heat already beating down on her. She hoped that she did not sweat through her hair dye again. She really did not want anyone else to know her secret. Her hand went up to the necklace she had around her neck, which bore the symbol of the house of Landis. She bit down on her lower lip as she looked around, her sword strapped to her right hip, since she was left handed.

She followed Vaan at a slower pace after he reached the Estersand and started to run off, she knew that it was not the smartest thing to do in the heat, running around that is. She blew at a strand of ink black hair that hung in front of her face. The strand having a slight curl to it. Her and Vaan soon found the creature known as the Rogue Tomato, and they started to attack it. The creature ran off a little ways after they had dealt quite a bit of damage to it. Vaan ran after it and managed to deliver the killing blow to the creature. After the creature fell to the ground in a lifeless heap, Vaan and Mira saw a few Galbana lilies growing. Vaan picked them after murmuring about how it was rare to find them out here.

They soon made their way back to Rabanastre to see that the gates were shut, and the Imperials were not letting anyone inside, and they could see Kytes was one of them. She frowned at the Imperials just as Vaan stepped forward and tried to talk to them, although he was not doing a very good job at it. Soon large richly dressed Chocobo's appeared, and the Imperials let them in, which made Vaan angrier than before especially when he saw that the Chocobo's had stepped all over his Galbana Lilies.

"Ho ho! A fine, fine chocobo you have there. Yes! Tchita Downs stock, if I'm not mistaken. Change the soil, change the chocobo. Am I right?" said Migelo as he steps out of the open gate, with Penelo following behind him. She rushes to Vaan's side, "Yes, yes. Different soil means different bouquet, too. Take a Dalmascan Barose wine, eh? It may lack the flavor and depth of some of your Archadian wines... but it has a certain strength of character. It's not bad, really, once you get used to it. Care for some, sirs? There's more than enough for all to cool their throats, of course." A guard grabbed the bottle that Migelo was holding out and ordered the other guards to let everyone through, and then to shut the gate.

Later that day after the parade was over, Mira was asked by Migelo to aid him in preparing the fete for the new Consul, to which she agreed. She was glad that for once she did not have to look over Vaan for a little bit, after all she thought that he couldn't get into to much trouble, but she was going to be proved wrong.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
